


Prince of Gotham/Príncipe de Gotham

by matryoshkasami



Series: Son Of Gotham/Hijo de Gotham [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parent Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne was a street kid, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Martha Wayne, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkasami/pseuds/matryoshkasami
Summary: Bruce al igual que sus hijos, tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir en Wayne Manor y a la vida de la alta sociedad.En el universo alternativo en el que Bruce es el hijo bastardo de Thomas Wayne y creció en las calles de Gotham City.
Series: Son Of Gotham/Hijo de Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113830
Kudos: 4





	Prince of Gotham/Príncipe de Gotham

Si Bruce era honesto consigo mismo, estaba seguro que nunca se acostumbraría a vivir en Wayne Manor, el lugar era inmenso y demasiado rustico, como las típicas mansiones en las historias de terror que él y Harvey leían de vez en cuando, exceptuando el hecho de la limpieza del lugar, demasiado limpio e impecable en realidad, como si los años sobre la vieja mansión nunca hubieran pasado. Tenía que darle crédito a Alfred por mantener el solo un lugar tan grande, el mayordomo británico parecía conocer Wayne Manor como la palma de su mano, Bruce apenas podía llegar a su habitación sin perderse.  
Todo era tan extraño, un día estas durmiendo en un viejo edificio abandonado y al siguiente eres el hijo bastardo del hombre más rico de la ciudad, viviendo en una vieja mansión estilo victoriano, gran giro de los acontecimientos. Cualquiera pensaría que Bruce Kane era la persona más afortunada del mundo, pasar de ser carterista al heredero de una gran fortuna, excepto que Bruce no se sentía afortunado, de hecho, se sentía abrumado, cambio de un mundo a otro en cuestión de segundos, todo era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo sobrellevar la tan inesperada aparición de su ausente padre.  
Thomas Wayne hizo los arreglos, intento cambiar cada aspecto de la vida de Bruce, su apellido, sus antecedentes, su futuro, su forma de vestir, su forma de hablar, incluso hizo desaparecer a su familia de mierda por parte de madre de sus registros y en parte también cambio a la propia madre de Bruce, hasta ahora todo lo que los medios conocían del repentino y nuevo “príncipe de Gotham”, es que era hijo de Thomas Wayne y una bella dama francesa llamada Martha, Thomas y Martha se conocieron en Paris, durante la larga estadía de 16 años en Francia de Thomas Wayne, la pareja tuvo un hijo el cual llamaron Bruce Thomas Wayne, madre e hijo optaron por mantenerse fuera de las cámaras y los medios de comunicación así como de la alta sociedad de parís, recientemente la pobre Martha murió de una enfermedad terminal, dejando un gran agujero en el corazón de padre e hijo y ambos regresando a Gotham City en busca un nuevo comienzo. Pero que gran mentira.  
Thomas y Martha no se conocieron en parís, se conocieron en un hospital, hace 16 años, él era doctor y ella era una enfermera de ascendencia francesa, tampoco ha estado en Francia, ha paso toda su vida en Gotham City, nunca ha salido de la ciudad, ni siquiera a Metrópolis que es la ciudad más cercana junto con Bludhaven y por supuesto que Martha no murió recientemente de una enfermedad terminal, murió de un disparo en un sucio callejón en Crime Alley hace 8 años , dejando a su pequeño hijo huérfano. La única parte verdadera de esa historia es la estadía de Thomas Wayne en Francia durante 16 años, el hombre se había ido antes del nacimiento de Bruce, y Martha no supo que estaba embarazada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.  
Bruce estaba tan molesto, Thomas Wayne era un mentiroso y Bruce formaba parte de esas mentiras ahora, “sonríe para las cámaras y compórtate como el príncipe de Gotham que los medios de comunicación creen que eres”, lo odiaba, a todas y cada una de las personas de la alta sociedad Gothamita, las mismas personas que no se atrevieron a voltear la vista ante las personas como Bruce, Martha y demás personas de los barrios bajos de Gotham, las personas que vivían en su propia burbuja segura en donde el hambre, la pobreza y demás problemas no existían, y ahora Bruce vivía en esa misma burbuja, quería salir de ahí, negaba en convertirse en uno de ellos.  
Martha cuido a Bruce lo mejor que pudo, su padre de mierda Roderick, no la ayudaría ella ni a su pequeño hijo, su hermano Philip estaba en la cárcel por asalto a mano armada, tampoco es como si él fuera de mucha ayuda y su otro hermano Jacob recientemente estaba de luto por la reciente muerte de su esposa y una de sus pequeñas hijas, por lo que Martha trabajo doble turno en el Gotham Memorial y laboro hasta el día que dio a luz, no contaba con seguro médico por lo que tuvo que dar a luz en la clínica gratuita con la ayuda de la doctora Leslie Thompkins, que irónico una enfermera sin seguro médico por parte del mismo hospital para el que trabaja, así de mala era la situación de las personas en Gotham City, tampoco es como si Martha pudiese quejarse, temía perder su empleo y adoraba cuidar a las personas enfermas casi tanto como adoraba cuidar su hijo.  
Thomas tuvo suerte que Bruce supiera un poco francés gracias a su madre, le ahorraba el tener que enseñarle desde cero y el tener que explicarle más cosas a los entrevistadores. Bruce estaba cansado de fingir, no sabía cuánto más podria durar, sus mejillas dolían de tantas sonrisas falsas y su boca apestaba a mentiras, pero sobretodo comenzaba a aburrirse en la enorme mansión, era tan solitario, extrañaba a Selina, Harvey, demonios incluso al detective Gordon, que siempre lo molestaba con sus buenas intenciones y su complejo de héroe.  
Lo único bueno de todo esto parecía ser Alfred, era amable, estricto y de vez en cuando elocuente y sarcástico, cosa que Bruce respetaba, pero lo más importante fue paciente, no como Thomas Wayne que se enojaba porque Bruce no lograba convertirse en una persona de la alta sociedad de la noche a la mañana, no como el detective Gordon que siempre tenía prisa en resolver sus casos y Bruce se negaba a cooperar, no como su abuelo, su tío y sus empleadores que esperaban un solo error por parte de Bruce para golpearlo o echarlo a la calle, no como muchos otros adultos en la vida de Bruce de hecho. Alfred era diferente no se enojó con el rabioso adolecente que Thomas Wayne trajo de la calle cuando se portaba mal, siguió cuidando de él, de una forma que nadie más había hecho desde que tenía 8 años, casi le recordaba a su madre, finalmente Bruce se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido luchar contra las buenas intenciones del viejo mayordomo, por lo que ahora se limitaba patinar por la enorme mansión mientras escuchaba música en el walkman que Alfred consiguió para él.  
Bruce lo estaba intentando, Alfred le hizo prometer que lo intentaría, en sus clases de etiqueta, matemática, geografía y demás temas, en las galas y en las entrevistas para con los periódicos, todo para convertirse en el “príncipe de Gotham” como lo habían bautizado los periódicos. Alfred intento hacerlo sentir como en casa, excepto que, su casa era una azotea, un callejón lleno de suciedad con un cubo de basura en llamas para entrar en calor junto con otros niños, estructuras abandonadas y a veces una celda en la estación de policía, su hogar por otro lado siempre será el viejo departamento donde vivía con su madre, cuando ella estaba viva, cuando aún iba a la escuela, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por un techo sobre su cabeza o comida en su estómago, cuando se sentía cálido y amado, pero sobre todo cuando era feliz, realmente feliz.  
Nunca espero que su padre cuidara realmente de él, nunca espero conocerlo y ahora que lo pensaba, casi nunca veía a Thomas en la mansión, Alfred dijo que era porque tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver en Wayne Enterprise, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que fue a vivir con su padre y Bruce podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces ha estado con el hombre en la misma habitación, por lo que hasta el momento solo eran él y Alfred. El mayordomo como era de esperarse se encargó de Bruce a petición de su amo, le enseño al niño todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la elite de Gotham, entre otros temas importantes. Poco a poco encontró en el niño un hijo y el niño encontró en el mayordomo un padre, un verdadero padre.  
Honestamente Bruce nunca pensó que esa vieja y anticuada mansión se convertiría en su hogar, pero lo hizo, tanto para él como para el mayordomo británico y los futuros niños que llegarían a llenar de luz los viejos pasillos de Wayne Manor.


End file.
